


I Bog na bhFocal

by AiKat (OldEmeraldEye)



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/F, Gaeilge | Irish Language, Translation
Language: Gaeilge
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28452126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/AiKat
Summary: Caitheann siad seachtanna ina n-aonar.
Relationships: Edith Crawley/Original Female Character(s)
Collections: scéal gan teanga scéal gan anam





	I Bog na bhFocal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Softness Of Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645707) by [flickawhip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip). 



Caitheann siad seachtanna ina n-aonar, chuir Cora í anseo nuair a chuaigh rudaí mícheart go dona, agus anois, le Virginie, tá sí sásta. Dealraíonn sé go dtuigeann a máthair í níos mó ná mar a cheap sí riamh.  Is í Virginie Wolverton a cara, sea, ach tá sí níos mó. Idir an bheirt acu a scríobhann siad, caitheann siad uaireanta ag léamh litríochta, agus sciareann siad grá. Bhí sé tosaithe go leor de sheans. Chlúdaigh lámh Edith Virginie agus í ag léamh, ansin, go mall, beagnach mar a bheadh i mbrionglóid, thug sí ar iasacht í a phógadh. 

Tá Virginie ina codladh anois, ceann i mbinn Edith. Déanann Edith miongháire, a gruaig a stróiceadh agus an leabhar is fearr leat Virginie a léamh. Tá sé ciúin anseo, síochánta. Tá a fhios aici, lá amháin, go gcaithfidh sí insint dá tuismitheoirí, ach ansin, tá mothú aici nach mbeidh iontas ar a máthair.  



End file.
